


-my cute hwiyoungie

by orphan_account



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it's cute, i don't know what to tag, it's s'fluffy, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyang picks a tired hwiyoung up from school.





	-my cute hwiyoungie

''hey, hwi, what are you doing after class?'' chanhee asks as he flops down next to the seat that hwiyoung was peacefully sitting by. the bleached blonde male was quality sitting, reading his english book, trying to read it for his next class. ''i was thinking we could go to the new arcade, they opened last weekend.''

''i'm sorry, bro, but i can't, i promised taeyang that we would watch a new movie he was dying to see.'' hwiyoung smiled sadly. don't get him wrong, he would gladly go to the arcade and bash some zombie heads with his best friend, but he promised his boyfriend and he will keep his promise. because last time he didn't, taeyang got upset and it broke the heart of the male to know he was the reason. ''maybe next time though? it's probably full too since it's so new.'' the broccoli haired male tried to reassure to younger.

''you always pick your boyfriend over me!'' chanhee whined, slouching into his seat. 

''not true! it just so happens that you ask me to go somewhere when i already have plans.'' hwiyoung fought back. ''if you were in a relationship, you would understand.''

''gross.'' he made a scrunched up face and then proceeded to slouch. ''whatever, just be free next time!'' the younger said, pointing his finger at the latter. ''if not, you owe me 20 bucks.'' chanhee smirked.

''yah! no!'' hwiyoung semi-yelled, making some of his classmates stared at him with a confused expression. he slightly bowed apologetically and turned back to chanhee who was already dashing out of the classroom with a small ''peace''.

''brat..'' the green-haired male mumbled under his breath and started to gather his things, placing everything in his backpack and fixing his desk and chair. he waived a small wave to his classmates, to which they smiled back, and left the class, heading to the schools front. he checked his phone to see that it is 4:12 and that he also has a message from taeyang. 

from: taebear❤

_heyy, i left the house, i'll be waiting in front of the school, xx_

 

he smiled down at his phone and checked to see when he sent the text. 4:07, so he should probably be here already because he doesn't live that far away from school. placing his phone back in its rightful place, hwiyoung took out his beanie and _taeyang's_ jacket and got dressed fast, because the fall weather is not so nice this year.

walking out of school hwiyoungs eyes darted in every possible direction, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark blue hair fluff ball that is his boyfriend. either he was very blind or the boy was simply not there. hwiyoung was about to give up and call the boy before-

''BABY!!!!!!!!''

''....found him...'' hwiyoung mumbled as he blushed dark pink and looked at the male that was like three feet in front of him with a cheeky smile placed on his pretty face. the green haired male sighed and lowered his head heading to his dork of a boyfriend. ''do you really have to do that every time...'' still read as a radish hwiyoung slowly walked into his boyfriends' open arms for a sweet hello embrace.

''yes, because if i don't you never find me.'' the slightly taller chuckled. ''how was school?''

''same as usual, god i'm happy it's friday, i can't take another day of mr. kims cat stories. no wonder i'm failing geography.'' he mumbled into the other's shoulder. ''can we go home now?'' hwiyoung looked up with a pout, suddenly becoming aware of how tired he really was. curse it for having p.e today.

''yes, but give me hello kiss.'' taeyang smirked and puckered his lips, ready for a smooch.

''we are in public, plus i'm pretty sure some girls from the cheerleading team are right beside us.'' the green-haired male mumbled and hid into the other's shoulder again. it has always been his safe spot. that and the side of the latter's neck.

''c'mon, just one.'' taeyang pled, shaking the other from side to side slightly.

''no.''

''fine, you meanie.''

''am not''

''are too''

''am not''

''are to-'' kiss.

''am not.'' hwiyoung blushed and hid right back. ''now, can we please go home?'' he asked again, detaching himself from the other, who is still smiling from ear to ear, very much pleased.

''yes, yes we can.'' 

 

both males got into taeyangs car, hwiyoung in the passenger seat, and started their way home. ''actually, before we go home, we have to stop at the grocery store, we don't have your tea and milk.'' the older said as he backed out of the parking lot space. ''okay, baby?'' he asked hwiyoung for approval, to which he got a tired mumble of ''yeah''.

''pass me your bag,'' he commanded and the latter did as told, handing the bag, that was lounging by his feet, to the other who simply put it in the back. ''are you tired?'' taeyang asked, again glancing at the other who looks like he is ready for a nap. 

''a little.''

''okay, i can just go later and bring you home first.'' the galaxy haired boy said starting to drive out of the school's road. 

''no, i wanna come with, please.'' he yawned, '''m not that tired.'' 

the other chuckled and kept driving, ''well if you say so.'' 

 

silence filled the car, as the radio was quietly playing to fill up the comfortable silence. taeyang has his eyes glued to the road while hwiyoung was trying to not fall asleep and miss the oh so fun grocery store trip. 

''tae..?'' it came out more as a whisper that the latter surprisingly heard, responding with a small '''hmmm?'' and sneaked a glance at the other, who was curled up in his seat, his shoes on the car floor. ''hand.'' hwiyoung stretched out his hand asking for the others in a sleepy manner. ''please,'' he mumbled after looking the other who still had his eyes fixed on the road.

''y'know that's not safe baby.'' taeyang chuckled but did take the right hand away from the wheel and gave it to the younger who happily placed it in his own and put them on  his crossed legged lap. the younger was now sitting silently, playing with taeyangs fingers and lacing them with his own, making cute shapes out of both fingers. 

''you're cute.'' taeyang smiled, eyes glued to the road. ''my little cute hwiyoungie.'' he chuckled and stopped the car as they were near a traffic light that was red. 

''stooooooooooop!'' hwiyoung whined showing his free hand at the others face to make him stop speaking. ''why are you like thissssssss.'' 

taeyang laughed again and took the latters hand, pulling him closer so that now their foreheads are touching. ''i love my cute little hwiyoungie.'' he smiled and placed a quick kiss on the other's lips smiling when the younger let out a not so manly squick.

''the light is green.'' hwiyoung pointed at the traffic light with his wrists still held by the other. tae just smiled at him and pecked his lips again and started to drive again.

''....i love you too.''

 

* * *

 

 ''can we get the tasty chips that you got last time? the ones with the blue cheese flavor?'' hwiyoung asks tiredly following taeyang around the tea and coffee aisle. hand still tangled with the others.

''we still have some at home.'' the other replied. taking out hwiyoungs melon tea from the top shelve, checking to see if its the right brand, smiling when it is.

''oh, okay.''

''we still need to get milk and we get to head home.'' taeyang smiled and tugged the younger by the hand to the dairy aisle.

''hold this baby while i also go get some ramen, be right back, please get the milk and don't fall asleep.'' taeyang chuckled and made his way to the noodle aisle.

''mhmm..'' the sleepy hwiyoung started looking for their usual milk, awkwardly pacing a few old ladies. he spotted the milk on the other side of refrigerator...on the...top shelf...

''what kind of bullshit is this....'' hwiyoung mumbled and with a very poor attempt tip-toed reaching for the milk, the tea still in his other hand. ''who can even reach this..'' he sighed swinging his arm back and forth thinking that will do anything.

''do you need some help?'' a voice spoke behind him spoke with a hint of amusement in their tone.

turning around, hwiyoung looked up (cause the male literally was as tall as mount everest) and squinted his eyes because of the store light. 

''uh, yeah, that would be nice.'' he awkwardly replied, stepping aside for the taller to reach.

''here you go.'' the black haired male smiled, handing the latter the milk. 

hwiyoung bowed and smiled saying a small ''thank you''

''you're welcome, glad i was helpful.'' the other smiled and looked back down, ''my name is rowoon.'' 

''hwiyoung.'' he smiled back and shook the others hand, ''pleased to meet you.''

''same.'' rowoon looked at hwiyoung again, this time observing the other. seeing as the shorter was in a sleepy state, he probably didn't look the best, but he really didn't care and just wanted to go home and sleep.

''well i'd better get going, my boyfriend might be looking for me, see you around hwiyoung.'' he let go of the others hand and smiled yet again, ''can i get your number, maybe we can hang out sometimes? or you can just call me if you need help with high shelves.'' he chuckled and so did hwiyoung.

''sure,'' the green-haired man smiled. rowoon handed the smaller his phone and waited patiently for him to place his number in under the contact name ''hwiyoung''.

''sweet, see you around!'' 

''you too!'' the male smiled and waived rowoon off.

''who was that?'' came an unamused taeyang, with a few packs of ramen in his hands, eyeing the back of rowoons head.

''hmmm...just a friend.'' hwiyoung said still smiling. he has never made a friend that easily, maybe high shelves aren't the worst. the green-haired male looked at his boyfriend who still looked very unimpressed, his soft features now making a very cold expression. 

''you okay?'' the younger asked, slightly worried about the fact that his bubbly boyfriend changed moods so fast. 

''yeah,'' he said, still not budging.

''c'mon don't be like this, i don't like it when you are like this.'' hwiyoung whined and placed the milk and tea on the grocery stoor floor, placing both of his hands now on his boyfriends face, squishing and mushing his cheeks. ''don't be jelly!'' he wanted to cringe at himself for doing this in the middle of a store, with ladies looking at him but his boyfriend is not happy and that's not gonna stay.

''i love youuuu.'' he continued getting closer and closer to his boyfriend, who was holding himself back so much that he will actually explode. ''taebearrr i love you and only youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!'' he said and placed a tender sweet kiss on the other's lips, wiggling closer to the other. he swears if his friends saw him like this he would die of embarrassment and they would never let it go.

''i love you too'' he grumbled back into the kiss and pulled the other closer as best as he could with five packs of ramen in his left hand. ''now let's finally go home and watch your movie!'' hwiyoung whined and picked up his tea and the milk.

''yes baby sir!'' taeyang saluted and started walking behind a blushing hwiyoung. 

* * *

 

 

 ''finally!'' hwiyoung yelled as they finally entered their shared home. dropping his bag onto the floor hwiyoung made his way straight to the couch. ''it feels amazing to be back home again.''

''you've been gone for like 9 hours for school, not for five months you big baby.'' taeyang laughed and made his way to the kitchen to place everything in its right place. ''go shower baby, i'm gonna make some ramen and tea and the new can watch a movie.''

''i'm too lazy!'' the younger whined and stretched his body so he has now flopped over the couch fully. ''i'll do it in the evening.'' and before hwiyoung could even process what's happening he was being lifted up by two strong arms and carried to the bathroom.

''i'm gonna get you some comfortable clothes, go shower.''

''you are too nice to me you know.'' the younger sighed, starting to take off his jumper.

''it's because i love you!'' taeyang chuckled from their shared bedroom. ''and you need to shower to stay awake or the movie.''

''whetever.'' he smiled and waited for taeyang to give him his changing clothes before taking of the rest of his clothes.

''here you go.''

''thanks now leave,'' 

* * *

hwiyoung entered the living room with his hair slightly damp with cute pajama bottoms and one fo taeyangs shirts. they were the same size almost but hwiyoung was slightly slimmer, making the shirt look slightly oversized. he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, sitting under a pink fluffy blanket cuddling their cat. ''cute!'' hwiyoung shrieked and ran to the two, surprising both of them.

taeyang looked up with a shocked expression, seeing his baby not sleepy anymore and all cuddled up on the bed with their cat, dumpling.

''i see you are not sleepy anymore.'' the dark-haired male chuckled and stood up, dropping the blanket on the couch. ''i'm gonna go get the tea and ramen,'' he announced and made his way to the kitchen while hwiyoung continued to play with dumpling.

''isn't daddy the sweetest.'' hwiyoung cued at the cat and continued to cuddle the crap out of it while waiting for the food and drink.

''don't call me that.'' taeyang said as he walked back to the living room with the food and tea, somehow not dropping any of it. ''also, i hope i didn't add too much flavoring.''

''it's fine!'' hwiyoung smiled back and sat up properly, the kitten jumping down onto the floor to sleep. ''thank you, taebear!'' he smiled again.

''why are you in such a fluffy mood today, i'm not complaining.'' taeyang chuckled.

''because i love you'' he laughed again and scooted closer to the older, ''and you made me food''

''you love me only because i make you food.'' 

''nop'' hwiyoung kissed the older on the cheek and grabbed one bowl of noodles, sitting back down. 

''my cute hwiyoungie is extra cute today.'' taeyang cooed back and did the same as the smaller and startd the movie.

* * *

 

halfway through the movie, both bowls and teacups are empty and placed on the coffee table. both males are now cuddled up on the couch, a blanket placed over both of their laps, hwiyoung resting his head on taeyangs shoulder already more than half asleep. 

''baby, are you sure you don't want to sleep?'''taeyang asked in a soft voice, trying to not make too much noise

''mhmm.'' the green-haired male mumbled back, ''can we continued the movie tomorrow, i'm sorry, i'm sleepy.''

''it's fine baby, let's get going.'' taeyang let the younger rest on the couch as he cleaned up all the dishes and turned off the tv. he came back to the living room and crouched down. ''hop on.''

and the younger, being as tired as he is, obeyed and got on the other's shoulders and clung on as best as he could. ''i love you..'' he mumbled into the older ones hair to which taeyang chuckled replied with a ''i love you too.''

 

finally reaching the bedroom, taeyang placed the younger on the bed and climbed into bed too. the younger automatically put his hands on the other and clung to him like a koala. ''goodnight, thank you for everything, i love you.''

''i love cute hwiyoung days.'' taeyang pecked his forehead and also closed his eyes, ''sweet dreams my sweet baby hwiyoungie.''

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ik it was kinda rushed, but i had the hwitae feels at 3am and i had to do something.


End file.
